Fairy Tail: Beyond the Limits
by Angels of a Feather
Summary: Falling stars are a symbol of good luck. When one passes by, you're supposed to make a wish, and hope with all your heart that it will come true. Some people wish for money, blinded by greed. Some, wish for a home. A place where they can belong, be safe, and know there are people who care about them. That's what Fairy Tail is to Siri Heartfilia, and to anyone else who needs it.


Author's Note: So I've been playing around with this idea for a while, and I finally decided I was gonna write this. I'm going to attempt to write this over the rest of my high school years in between schoolwork, but I'll update whenever I can.

During this chapter, when you see the * symbol, you should begin listening to the Dragon Slayer Theme music.

Also, I LOVE references, so if you notice any, feel free to point them out. You'll get a shout-out in the next chapter!

Alright. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Tell me what you like, what you hate, and everything in between.

_Lucy stared up at the old building, left in bits and pieces and worn from dry-rotting and age. She remained quiet as she thought back to all the wonderful memories the building brought back to her. For a moment, everything was happy again. Memories of her friends danced about her mind. The moments the shared, the challenges they faced, the pain they felt, all came back to her at once. She gave a soft smile as she ducked underneath the wooden board that blocked the doorway, deciding to enter the building one last time before she would turn her back on it for good. _

_She walked over to the old bar, sitting down on a stool that appeared to be usable despite its questionable age and condition. She could still hear Mirajane happily serving beer to the former members of the guild as they would laugh and fight. She could see the scars from Natsu and Grey's brawls, and the dents where Erza had soon after propelled them into the wall to break them up._

_She turned back around towards the door, thinking back to the day she had first joined the guild. How happy how she been to be a part of something so spectacular. The adventures that awaited her. The friends she made._

_And now..._

_The smile left her face as she remembered the reason the former guild headquarters was now abandoned. She was reminded of the looks on their faces as one by one they fell, powerless to stop the single foe that lay before them-_

_and how weak she had been to save them..._

_She placed her head gently in her hands as she began to cry, the hurt returning just as quickly as the joy had just moments before._

"_Natsu...Gray...Everyone...I-I'm sorry...I-I'm so...sorry..."_

_She couldn't believe it..._

_She was the last member of Fairy Tail..._

_She sat their for several minutes, continuing to let out every ounce of pain she felt. She let everything out, unable to contain it any longer, and when she couldn't shed another tear, she continued to sit their, indulging in her misery alone in the darkness of the building that used to be Fairy Tail._

_She was interrupted in her agony by the sound of a thud behind her. She looked back at the bar, noticing the door that had just been closed slowly creaking open. Curiously, the blonde edged her way slowly around the counter, making her way over to the door and peering inside, placing a hand over her mouth in order to cover the shocked expression that became plastered on her face._

_The storeroom was dark, with the only light coming from the sun that shined through the cracks in the wooden boards above, but their was just enough light to make out a small figure in the corner, covered in rags and pulling her knees into her chest. Lucy watched as the child looked at her in fear. Carefully, the blond took a step forward, only for the child to take a step back._

"_Hey," Lucy whispered, offering the young girl a calming smile. "I'm not gonna hurt you." The child stopped pulling back as Lucy slowly drew closer. The Celestial Wizard lowered herself so that she was eye level with the child, taking the child's hands gently in her own. "I'm Lucy," she smiled, hoping to calm the child down, which seemed to work as the girl began to pick her head up just a bit. "What's your name?"_

"_Siri," she answered, fiddling with the objects in her hands and averting her attention back down from Lucy. The blonde looked to see what had the young girl's attention, only to find herself surprised by a set of keys similar to the one around her own waist._

"_Celestial gate keys?" Lucy whispered, curious as to why someone so young had such powerful magic. Siri nodded, holding them out while keeping a firm grip on the chain that held the keys. Lucy looked at the different keys, not recognizing any of them. There were three platinum keys. Lucy knew platinum keys were rare celestial gate keys for celestial spirits not belonging to the zodiac, so that wasn't much of a surprise to her. What amazed her was the last key on the chain, one of a reptilian pattern with its teeth resembling that of a row of fangs, but the design wasn't what shocked her._

_She had never seen a black gate key before._

_Lucy was almost knocked back as Siri wrapped her arms around the older girl's neck. "I-I'm scared." Siri cried, clutching Lucy tightly as her own tears began to pour out. Lucy responded by placing her hands gently against the child's back and rubbing it sensually, in the same manner that a mother would her own. She stood up, picking the girl up as she did so and walking out of the former guild. "We'll find you're home," she told her, looking towards the sky. "I promise."_

Present

The sky was a cheerful blue as the teen entered the small town, making sure to keep her winter coat completely zipped despite the blazing hot sun reigning overhead. Silver hair tied in a pony-tail stood out among the residents, and whispers began as people began to stop and stare at the oddly dressed foreigner entering through the gate. The girl paid no mind however, as she continued to walk straight down the road with a bag slung loosely over her shoulder. She kept her head down, making sure not to attract more attention than necessary, despite her overall appearance serving to the contrary.

Try to continue as she might though, the girl was weak, having not eaten in a long time and having traveled a far distance. She could barely walk as she made it to the center of a crossroad, and unable to force herself any further, collapsed from exhaustion, hitting the dirt with a hard thud.

"M-must...not...stop..." The girl whispered before finally passing out, unable to keep conscious any longer.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Wizard and the Dragon Slayer

Siri walked down the dirt road, adjusting the silver chain around her neck so that the keys attached didn't dig into her skin. "Wonder how far this place is anyway." The blonde muttered, glancing down at the piece of paper in her other hand.

The job request said that this small town, supposedly a short way off from Magnolia, was having issues with bandits, and the employer was offering 80,000 jewel for ridding the village of the rascals, but the town didn't seem anywhere close to her location, and she had been walking for three hours straight.

"I'm about to turn back and head home," Siri grumbled, beginning to unhook one of the keys from around her neck. No sooner had she said that however, did the town finally come into sight, downhill from her current position. With a relieved smile, she placed the key back on her chain and tucked the piece of paper loosely into her pocket. Her objective in sight, the girl sped off towards the village, eager to finally rest her legs after the long walk.

* * *

"So you're the one, ey?" the old man asked, staring out the window down at the rest of the village below.

"Yes. I'm the one from Fairy Tail," Siri affirmed, sitting in a chair directly across from the mayor's desk. She watched as he turned back around to face, taking a seat in the chair on the other side of the desk with a concerned look on his face.

"You don't look like much," he said bluntly, looking her up and down. From top to bottom, Siri was dressed in a very 'city girl' look. A silver chain around her neck held her various gate keys that were easily detachable should she ever need them. She wore a white blouse covered by a schoolgirl-style jacket. Below that was a black skirt accompanied with a pair of knee-high socks and black boots.

"Sir, I assure you," she said, placing her hand delicately against her chest, "I'm quite capable of handing this job. Don't let my looks fool you, I've dealt with more than my fair share of thieves before."

The man sighed, giving up his doubts due only to a lack of choice. "Alright, I digress." He reached down into a drawer of his desk, pulling out a map of the surrounding area and handing it to the girl, who took extra care to examine it thoroughly.

"They call themselves the White Fang," he explained. "They come at night and steal off undetected into the countryside. We've tried finding their hideout to no avail, and their isn't anything but hills around that would actually serve to provide them any cover."

"So you think they camp nearby?" Siri asked, not taking her eyes off the map.

"I don't know where they go. There's nowhere around here to hide," the man said, nodding towards the map. "As you can plainly see."

"Yeah..." Siri agreed. He wasn't lying. There were exactly three hills in the vicinity, and then nothing around for miles until you hit Magnolia. No forests, no mountains, no lakes. Nothing but endless plains for miles on end. She thought for a few moments, leaving the man to give her a curious look as she did so. Refusing to be defeated by this discouraging piece of information, she looked back at the mayor, giving him a cheerful smile and a confident wink. "Don't worry mayor, you can count on me!" she declared, standing up and walking towards the door.

"I certainly hope so..."

Siri stood outside the mayor's office now, covering her eyes to see without the glare of the blazing hot sun blinding her. She noticed a restaurant a small way's off and made her way over, taking a seat at the bar and ordering a simple glass of lemonade. She took off her jacket from the heat, setting it down in her lap to make as she took a sip. A man drew close to her, offering her a sly smile and a flirty look.

"Hey gorgeous, you aren't from around these parts," he smiled, taking the seat next to her. Siri rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hide the slight blush that now adorned her face.

"I'm from Magnolia," she told him, watching as he ordered his drink before turning his attention back towards her.  
"So what brings you to our small town?" he asked, using his draw to spin the liquid around in his glass without taking a drink.

"Bandits," she said, pointing to the keys around her neck. "I was brought in to get rid of them."

"Bandits, huh?" he chuckled. "I wouldn't get involved with them if I were you." This comment made Siri raise a brow, giving him a curious look.

"And what does that mean?" she inquired.

"I hear they have a really powerful wizard as their leader," he smirked, finally taking a swig of his drink. "I would hate for something to happen to a pretty face like yours."  
"Thanks, but I'll think I'll be fine," Siri said, annoyance evident in her tone. With one last chuckle the man left, leaving the annoyed Siri to herself. She took another small sip of her drink before picking up a menu, scanning the different choices to find something that looked appealing.

Meanwhile, the door to the restaurant slowly opened up as the silver-haired girl entered inside, staggering up to the counter weakly. The bartender turned his head as she walked up to the counter, noticing the bags underneath a eyes as she struggled to sit down.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, placing down a glass he had just finished cleaning.

"Can I please get a glass of ice water?" she asked, barely able to be heard as she kept her head down towards the counter. The man gave her a look before complying, fixing the cold drink rather swiftly and placing it in front of her, where it was grabbed desperately by needy hands and downed in less than two seconds. Siri finally took notice of the girl, dressed all in winter clothes and much shorter than herself.

"That'll be three hundred jewel," the bartender told her, taking back the finished glass and waiting patiently as the girl began to dig into her bag for what little money she had left.

"U-um, all I have is 40 jewel..." the girl stuttered, withdrawing herself nervously under the man's cold gaze.

"It's three hundred jewel," he repeated. "You're going to have to pay for it somehow."

"B-b-but-" she began, almost on the verge of tears. She couldn't take the pressure, either from that stare or the tension.

"I'll pay for it." The bartender glanced over as Siri slid the money down the counter. "Anything she gets is on me."

With a raised brow, the bartender went back to his other customers. Siri slid over to the girl who tried to keep her attention averted to the floor. "Are you okay?" she asked, poking the girl's shoulder, who winced from the touch. Siri grew a concerned look, puling her hand back and allowing the girl to relax.

"You shouldn't have helped me." The silver-haired girl whispered, pushing what little bit of money she had towards Siri. The older girl responded by stopping the hand in its movement, sliding it and the money underneath back towards their owner.

"Keep it," she said, giving the girl a warm smile. The girl fidgeted in her seat nervously before pocketing the coin once again. "I'm Siri," the wizard introduced. "What's your name?"

The girl looked at her for a moment, as though thinking whether to honor the request or not. "Jade," she answered, looking back down at the invisible object in her lap. Siri giggled, amused by how adorable the girl's shyness was.

"That's a pretty name," Siri complimented. "Would you like something to eat?"

"P-please. You don't have to-" Jade protested, only to be silenced by a finger pressed against her lips.

"I've got it. We're friends now, right?" Siri asked. The oddly dressed girl's eyes went wide at that word. 'Friends.' That was a concept her mother had taught her, though she had never quite fully understood. As she sat their in something resembling shock, Siri had already ordered her a meal, which arrived soon enough. The young child turned her attention towards the food, and after a few minutes of staring, dug in without a second thought. Siri just sat there, watching the girl as she ate for the first time in a long time. She had never had food quite like this. The smell, the taste- everything was so amazing!

"Fis i' 'eally 'ood!" Jade laughed, mouth half-full of food, which made Siri giggle in turn as the girl continued to eat.

When she finished, the girl sat up straight, placing her hands on her stomach in content with a starry-eyed look. "I think I just had my first taste of heaven!" she said, leaning back a bit too much and falling backwards off of the stool.

Siri helped her up, and the pair laughed as Jade retook her seat. "Are you not from around here either?" Siri asked, focusing her full attention on the girl who was downing another glass of ice water.

"No, I'm from way up north," Jade answered, spinning in her seat so she was face to face with the Celestial Wizard.

"North? I don't think there's much north past here except for the sea. Where are you from?" Siri asked, now extremely curious.

Jade tilted her head, confused. "I lived in the Titanic Mountains," she answered.

_The Titanic Mountains? _Now Siri was interested. "Those are waaaaaaay far west from here," Siri told her, tapping her fingers along the wood of the bar counter. "And they're plagued with monsters. Nobody lives around there."

Jade flinched, rubbing her right shoulder nervously. "It was just me and my mother until recently. I had to leave though..." she said sadly.

Siri chose not to press on that matter, instead, giving her another comforting smile. "So where are you heading?"

"I don't know," Jade confessed. "As far away as I can, I suppose."

Siri was about to ask what that meant but was interrupted as Jade stood up, adjusting her bag back over her shoulder. "...I need to go. Thanks for the food. Maybe we'll meet again," Jade smiled, walking towards the door.

"O-oh. Bye then." Siri waved, receiving no reply as her new friend closed the door behind her. Having nothing left to do, Siri moved to a table by a window, looking outside and noticing that it was almost dark. She reached back into her own bag, pulling out a book and opening it to a previously marked page. She began to read, deciding to pass the time with one of her all time favorite books. She yawned slightly though, still tired from her walk earlier that day.

* * *

She woke up much later, feeling a light tap on her shoulder. Lazily opening her eyes, the teen looked up, noticing the bartender from earlier standing over her. "It's closing time," he told her, clearly annoyed by his body language.

"How long have I been out?" she asked sleepily.

"It's almost midnight," he answered, pointing to a clock on the wall. Siri nodded, placing her askew book back in her bag and standing up. She exited outside, looking around at the dark streets of the city.

"I need to find someplace to camp," she murmered, beginning down a dimly lit street.

Jade stood at the top of the hill, glancing down at the village below with a mixed look of jealousy and sadness. "...Where am I going?" she asked herself, kicking her boots against the dirt. "Mother told me that I'd know when I found it, but...is there anywhere I can truly call home again?" The girl chose to swallow her sadness this time, refusing to cry as she turned away from the village and stepped forward, only to run into someone and fall on her rear.

"O-Oh, excuse me," she apologized, looking up to meet whoever she had bumped into in the eyes. However, the person that greeted made her eyes go wide with fear, and she began to shake, unable to move a bone in her body despite ever instinct telling her to run.

"Well, we came to do our nightly raid, but won't the boss be surprised to find we found his runaway," the man chuckled, extending a hand forward to grab the girl, who could do little to resist it.

* * *

Siri sat on a bench at the edge of the crossroads, looking up at the night sky and all its stars shining brightly. You could see so many more stars out here than you could in Magnolia. She raised her finger, tracing the different constellations with her fingers as she recalled the different stories identified with each one, and the different Celestial Spirits that she had met along with them.

Her other hand fiddled with the keys around her neck, thinking of their own tales and their different personalities. She wondered how long they had actually been alive, given that Celestial Spirits were supposedly immortal. She had had these keys with her since as long as she could remember, and they were her very comfort. They had always been. Whenever she was sad, she would hold her keys and think of everything they had been through together, the good times and the bad.

She stood up, picking her back up to finish her walk only to hear the sound of horses drawing close. _Horses this late at night?_ she thought. _Who would be riding into town this la-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound. An explosion, and a pillar of flame broke out a short distance off. Without thinking, Siri ran off in the direction of the flames, running as fast as her legs would carry her to the sight of the flames.

"Alright boys, this is our last night terrorizing this small little hellhole!" one man yelled, seemingly the leader of a small group of men that were tossing hand-made flames into different buildings and setting them on fire. The townspeople were screaming as they ran away, either from the fires or the rogues in a desperate sprint for safety. The man laughed in amusement, sitting on top of a cart with a wooden cage in the back, keeping the tied up Jade kept inside. "Take what you want and burn the rest!" he told them, and the others all chuckled darkly in agreement as they followed his orders to the letters, setting a few more houses ablaze as they continued down the streets.

Siri saw the group, and immediately identified them as the group she had been sent to bring to justice. In one swift and fluid motion, she detached a key from her neck, skidding to a stop and standing her ground. She thrust the key forward, opening a blue magic circle at the end of the key. "Open, Gate of the Wolf; Lupus!" she yelled.

For a moment, it seemed even the night got darker, and the leader of the gang looked up to noticed the magic circle further down the road just a little too late. From the circle materialized a young man with dark black hair, tall in height and sharply dressed. Red eyes shone bright in the dark as the man slowly stepped towards the group, adjusting the tie of his slick black suit as though he were just showing up for a party.

"These are the ones Miss Siri?" the sharp-dressed boy asked, adjusting the cufflinks on his sleeves now.

"Yes Lupus," she affirmed, a cold look in her eye. "Fetch."

Lupus chuckled, leaning forward and letting out a loud, ear-splitting howl. He began to transform, growing excessive amounts of hair all over his body. His body began to morph as he grew a larger and much more muscular frame, creating an intimidating figure as he continued to change. When he finally stopped growing, everyone stopped to stare, the destruction pausing for a brief moment, and everyone could only watch as the monster finished its evolution in the moonlight.

"I-Is that what I think it is?" one of the thugs stuttered, dropping the flaming object in his hand onto the concrete road. "W-Werewolf!"

The creature arched back, letting out another piercing howl before staring hungrily at the group, that all flinched nervously in response. "Lupus, round them all up!"

"As you wish, milady," came the low growl from the beast.

The thugs began to dash forward, weapons all raised at the monster and ready to gang up on the beast. The beast extended a claw without taking a step, biding a moment for the villains to draw closer before seeming only to slash with its arms. From the shadows all around came several claws, all striking into their intended targets with the element of surprise. The Celestial Spirit moved very quickly, catching all the caught off guard crooks and then snatching the drain pipe off a nearby building and bending it around the lot of them, successfully restricting them from movement as the beast gave a dark chuckle.

"Aw damn it," the leader cursed, turning the vehicle around and attempting to make a break for it while he could.

"Lupus, after him!" Siri commanded, hopping on the spirit's back. With a short nod, he dashed off, catching up at an alarming speed to the rider. The leader whipped the horse, futilely trying to outrun the werewolf to no avail. The beast hopped onto the cart and landed directly behind him, swiping quickly with his claw and severing the reigns that connected the horse to the cart. The horse galloped off as the card tilted back, skidding roughly to a stop. The leader attempted to job, only to be caught by the tip of Lupus's claw tearing through the back of his shirt.

"Aw man," the leader sobbed as he bound up in a similar manner to his lackeys.

Siri, having hopped off the back of her behemoth, rushed over to the cage that held the tied up cage. "Lupus! Over here! Hurry!" Siri ordered, trying urgently to open up the cage. The Celestial Spirit nudged his partner aside, carefully breaking apart the wood with his claws without so much as putting a scratch on Jade.

The bound girl looked relieved as Siri untied her, helping her up and out of the cage. Jade shook fearfully, silver hair something of a mess as she crossed her arms, walking a few feet away from the cart and away from Siri as she tried to calm herself down.

"You okay?" Siri asked, concerned. She took a step forward, but was mindful to let Jade keep her breathing room.

"I-I think so," she said, turning towards her heroine with a nervous smile, though it seemed forced through the evident fear in her eyes. "T-they found me..."

"Found you?" Siri repeated, reaching a hand out towards the frantic girl. "Who-"

"There you are."

Siri found that question answered sooner than would be expected. The girls both looked up at one of the intact roof-tops. Standing there, with a wicked smirk about his face with a man they both recognized. He wore a pair of fingerless gloves paired with a t-shirt and a khaki pair of cargo shorts. His ruffled red hair blew in the breeze created by the nearby heat.

"Hey, you're the guy from the bar!" Siri remembered, thinking back to the guy who had flirted with her earlier in the day.

"Hey there gorgeous. I have a name you know," he winked, crouching down to get a better view of the two girls. "Hate to break to ya, but I gave you your warning earlier. That girl and my boys are coming back with me, so why don't you take your pretty cheerleader skirt and make like a good girl and get. I'd hate to have to scar that beautiful face you've got there."

"I don't know what your problem is creep, but you aren't laying a finger on my friend!" Siri glared, pointing at the boy. "Lupus, dinner time!"

"Delicious," the werewolf slobbered, leaping up into the air with a blinding speed, moving to bring a vicious claw down on his prey faster than it could react.

Jade stared at Siri as Lupus went on the move. _She used that word again...friend._

"Know you're place, pup."

Despite how fast the celestial spirit was, it's claw was caught by the boy's bare hands, finger's intertwined in each sharp claw without so much as a scratch.

"W-What?" the beast growled, shocked that this mere mortal could block his attack so easily. The human chuckled as with only that arm, he picked the monster up into the air and launched him down into the street below, leaving a crater from the impact of the toss.

"L-Lupus!" Siri called, running over to her spirit and picking his head up, resting it in her lap. The celestial spirit had a dreamy look in his eyes, seeing stars as Siri was forced to close his gate and send him back to the spirit realm.

"O-oh no," Jade whispered, in absolute horror at the display of strength shown.

The boy laughed, directing his attention back towards Jade. "And with that out of the way, you'll be coming with me." He extended an open palm, creating a ball of flame that continued to build in size. Jade could only sit there and watch as the flame grew. The boy pulled his arm back and then thrust it forward, sending the flame in her direction. She needed to move, but the fear, just like earlier, overtook her, crippling her of her ability to run as the heat grew more intense. The only thing she could do was raise her arms, letting out a loud scream as she waited for the blast to hit her.

"NO!"

Jade's eyes snapped open at the shout, watching as a familiar figure threw itself, arms and legs spread wide to shield the young girl from harm as the magic made contact. When the heat died away, the human shield took a knee, wincing from the pains and burn marks now covering her skin.

"S-Siri," Jade whispered, using a hand to cover her mouth.

"I-I'll be fine," Siri panted, wincing from the pain that was shooting through out her entire body.

"B-but why?" Jade asked, confused by the older girl's actions.

"Because," she chuckled through the pain. "You're my f-friend. W-what kind of friend would I be i-if I let you get hurt?" She turned her head back to the man on the roof, who stood with his arms crossed, seemingly amused by the scenario below. "Hey jerk! We aren't finished yet!"

"My name's Lea," he chuckled, tossing a ball of flame like a ball back and forth between his hands. "And if you could look at yourself hot stuff, I think you'd agree that we are."

Jade watched as Siri staggered back up, flinching from the sensitivity of her skin. Parts of her clothing were burnt, exposing even more of her skin. Yet she continued to force herself to stand, keeping her body defensively in front of Jade.

"As long as I'm still standing, you won't lay a finger on her," Sir continued, reaching for one of the keys around her neck, only to find her hand stopped by a soft and rather cold one in exchange. She turned her head to find the hand belonging to Jade.

"Stop," Jade told her, giving her a soft smile. "You're hurt. You need to rest."

"But-" Siri protested, only to be silenced in the same manner she had done to Jade earlier at the restaurant, a finger to the lips.

"You said we're friends, so you have to protect me, right?" Jade asked. "Well now it's my turn."  
"You know magic?" Siri asked, eyes widening in disbelief. The silver-haired girl nodded, taking few steps forward to place herself now in front of Siri. The young lady looked up at the flame user, giving him a cold look that defied all the fear that she had previously felt before.

(*)"You hurt my friend," Jade declared continuing towards the fire wizard. "I can no longer forgive you and sit idly by. I will be your opponent."

"Now things are getting interesting," Lea chuckled. "I get the honor of facing off against the legendary dragon slayer herself."

"Dragon slayer?" Siri gasped, looking at the girl who continued to advance. "But, I thought they were all-"

With a single jump, Jade made it up to the roof, a magic circle appearing around her hand as she pulled her fist back. "Ice Dragon's Freezing Claw!" Jade yelled, swinging an ice covered fist at the boy who dodged it with extreme ease. He wasn't as lucky the second time around, as Jade landed and ducked, bringing her fist back up and uppercutting the man, knocking him stumbling back a few feet with the taste of blood in his mouth.

"That actually hurt," he spat, wiping the blood away from his mouth with one of his mouth. "Alright you little runt. Let's dance! Explosive Fireworks!" The boy pulled his hand back, creating a small magic circle and then thrusting his hand forward, sending balls of fire in a scattered pattern at the Ice Dragon Slayer.

The petite girl stomped her foot, bringing both of her hands together and creating a blue magic circle in the gap in between. "Ice Dragon's Winter Assault!" She threw both her hands out, creating an artificial blizzard that canceled out the flames in every direction. Lea stepped back as the flames died away, but Jade had already reacted, propelling herself at Lea and launching a fist directly into the pyro's face. The man was knocked back, crashing into a building across the street.

By the time the man had stood, she had already descended upon him, throwing fist after fist at the man's face and the various weak points of his body. Lea was forced to play the defensive before giving a quick smirk, bringing a knee up to deflect a punch. He took the opening, sending a flame covered fist at her chest. The attack made contact, however, the girl didn't even flinch. Instead, she continued on with her own assault, grabbing his arm and sending another jab close range at his face, forcing him way back before she hopped back to the original rooftop. Lea fell on his butt, clearly angry as he spit out a wad of blood and rubbed the sight where he had been hit, noticing the abnormal numb feeling that replaced the normal one.

The man growled, jumping up and preparing another blast of flame, but Jade was quicker, and had already opened a magic circle around her mouth.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Jade bellowed. The girl opened her mouth, releasing a cold stream of magic from the circle that met with Lea before the man was ready. The male was sent flying far off, out towards the far out hills as Jade stood back up, satisfied with her work. She turned back, leaping down from the building and running towards the totally shocked Siri.

"Are you alright?" Jade asked, bending down to let Siri use her as support.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Siri told her. "That was amazing! I've never seen someone use magic like that before!"

Jade blushed, unused to such flattery. "I-it was nothing really...it was the least I could do after you save me like you did."

Siri stared at her for a moment and gave her a smile. "Hey Jade, you were looking for some place to call home, right?" The girl nodded, giving the celestial wizard a curious look. "Well...I think I know the perfect place for you."

* * *

The mayor stared at the lot of prisoners locked up in the cell, all trapped in the piece of metal that Lupus had constrained them in. He gave a small smile, pleased with the end result of the job Siri had accepted.

"Well now, seems you weren't such a disappointment after all," he chuckled, turning back towards the two girls standing near the door.

"Thanks...I guess," Siri said, scratching the back of her head nervously. "You shouldn't have anymore by what that creep over there said." She pointed towards the man tied up all by himself. "Sorry we couldn't catch the actual leader, but we did get rid of him, so your town should be safe for a while."

"Very well, our town owes you a great deal of debt," he said, giving polite bow. "I hope you find the reward sufficient enough."

"Have a good day mister mayor!" Siri laughed, waving good-bye as she led Jade outside of the jail and out onto the dirt road. The two began their trek towards the down, passing through the gate and continuing to the top of the hill before taking a moment to stop.

"You're going to love it at Fairy Tail," Siri told her, placing her hand on her hip as she stared down at the town below. "It's like one big family, and you'll never go hungry again with the work!"

Jade giggled, giving a polite nod as she made sure the zipper of her winter coat was zipped all the way up. "The way you describe it, I can't wait."

"So shall we be off then?" Siri asked, offering her hand to the girl as she picked back up again away from the town. Jade smiled, taking the hand as the two began to run down the opposite side if the hill. "Fairy Tail here we come!" The celestial wizard cheered, and the duo sprinted as fast as they could, eager to arrive at their destination as soon as they could.

* * *

So? What did you think? Like it, hate it, asphyxiate it? Let me know what you think! Review!


End file.
